A conventional bulb assembly includes a shell, a holder, and a bulb, which is connected on a light string for decorative effect. The known structure is simple and monologue. Each bulb emits light outward directly without any novelty. Thus, the conventional bulb assembly should be improved.
The present invention is to provide a bulb assembly with a decorative cover, which provides a special decorative effect and is better than ever. Now, accompanying with the following drawings, the character of the present invention will be described here and after.